Sword Art Online VS Accel World VS Sonic The Hedgehog
by MySonicFan
Summary: Join three series as all of them help one of them get back to their world inside the virtual world and save Yui. What will happen to all of them? Read to find out.


**Sword Art Online VS Accel World VS Sonic The Hedgehog**

* * *

 _*Inside The Virtual World*_

 _A person that had robot armor on was looking at the view of the world._

 _"What is this place?... It sure doesn't look like the world captured on the social cameras. And I don't remember seeing any map like this in Brain Burst before... Maybe... It's a whole other VR worold altogether?... K_ _uroyuikihime!... She's gone! Oh man, where could she be... I've gotta find her! Kuroyukihimee!" ? yelling out a name_

* * *

 _*Woglinde, the Island of Meadows*_

 _Three fairies were flying threw the Island. The three of them landed. It was Kirito, Sonic, Asuna, and Yui._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Brother! Come on, hurry up!" Yui said_

 _"Don't worry, Yui. We'll get there soon enough." Kirito said_

 _"But we're wasting time! I want to enjoy our family outing as much and as long as possible!" Yui said_

 _"Yui certainly is excited today, isn't she." Asuna said_

 _"What's gotten into her that made her more happy?" Sonic said_

 _"I'll say. I can't remeber the last time she was excited." Kirito said_

 _"I think it's the flower crown you made for her. It's very cute." Asuna said_

 _"Oh, right... Well, I did promise her I'd make one. I just wish I could have done a better job with you." Kirito said_

 _"It's look fine. She's not compliaing." Sonic said_

 _"Good point." Kirito said_

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Brother!" Yui calling out them_

 _"Coming, Yui!" Kirito said_

 _The four go on a high_ _samll mountain._

 _"Mommy, Daddy, Brother, you need to make better use of your time." Yui said_

 _"That's ture. When you get right down to it, good gaming is basically all about effective time management. To be the best, you need to learn how to enjoy the game while consantly honing your skills for maximum efficiency." Kirito said_

 _"Oh Kirito, not MORE game talk." Asuna said_

 _"We had enough already." Sonic said_

 _"Ha ha, sorry about that. You're right. This isn't just a game. It's a VRMMO. And thse virtual worlds are just as real and valuable to us as the one we come from. So I'm goung to take advantage of this time we have together and really enjoy our family outing." Kirito said_

 _"Thank you, Daddy! But don't be afraid to ask me for help when you ARE gaming. I am your private navigation pixie, after all! I may not have the same abilities I did as a Mental Health Counseling Program back in Sword Art Online, but I'm still no slouch when it comes to navigation here in ALfheim Online! So ask away! Okay?" Yui said_

 _"Haha, okay. Thanks, Yui." Kirito said_

 _"Than you, Yui." Asuna said_

 _We're happy to have you." Sonic said_

 _"You're very welcome!" Yui said_

 _"...Yui? What is it?" Asuna said_

 _"I was just thinking about the first time I met you three in SAO. I remember it wasn't long after we met that the Cardinal System targeted me for deletion.." Yui said_

 _"Yeah. After we met you in the forest on Floor 22, we rushed right down to the Blackiron Palace dungeon on Floor 1... It's hard to believe all that happened over the course of a single day." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. But just think. Our wish that we could all be together as a family... It really came true." Asuna said_

 _"You're right. A lot's happened since then, but we're here now, and we're all together, just like we always wanted." Kirito said_

 _"Yea. Once I started thinking about that, I just got so happy I couldn't contain myself!" Yui said_

 _"Me too, Yui." Kirito said_

 _"Me three." Asuna said_

 _"Me fourth." Sonic said_

 _"Oh Mommy! Daddy! Brother! I love you both so much! I want us all to be together forever and ever!" Yui said_

 _"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." Kirito said_

 _"Hm! What are monsters doing here? This area's not supposed to have any spawn points." Asuna said_

 _"At least they don't seem to be too tough." Yui said_

 _"Alright Yui, you just sit back and let Mommy, Brother, And Daddy take of this. Then we'll get right back to our picnic!" Kirito said_

 _"Okay! Good luck!"_

* * *

 _*The Battle Begins*_

 _Four enemies appeared._

 _"Come on, you three! You can do it!" Yui said_

 _The three of them charged at the four sliming enemies. Kirito attacked one, Asuna one, and Sonic two. The three started beating the hell lut of the enemies. After seconds of beating, the four sliming enemies disappered in thin-air. After that, more enemies started appearing. The three charged at the enemies and countinue attacking. The soon disappered in thin-air as they all beaten up. After that, more enemies appered. The three continue attacking the enemies. The enemies were easy for them as they keep killing them without a sweat. One by one, enemies are gone by the attacks of the three. Soon after, they all killed the enemies at low ground but flying green bats were appering. The three started flying towards the enemies. When they make it close, they start attacking the flying green bats. The bats we're easy to kill as they disappered in thin-air. Soon, three more appered behind them. The three flew towards the three more bats and start attacking the bats, but as always, they killed them without braking a sweat._

 _"That should do it." Kirito said_

 _"Now, how about we get back to that picnic?" Asuna said_

 _"Man, I'm starving." Sonic said_

 _"Okay! ..."_

 _"Hm? Yui...are you okay?" Kirito said_

 _"Oh, yes! I'm fine. Now come on, Mommy, Daddy, Brother! Let's go!" Yui said_

 _"I got a bad feeling about this." Sonic said in mind_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and it's out. Sword Art Online VS Accel World. Sorry this one took a while to finish, I took a little break from fanfiction but now i'm back with Sword Art Online VS Accel World. I apologize if this chapter is short, I want to do the first chapter of the SAO Alternative GGO and finish it so I can continue with the other stories. So, I apologize if you guys wanted it longer. I promise it will be longer next time.**

 **Anyway, Those are all the stories base on the video games and there will be more chapters soon. Anyway, The new SAO anime story should be out sometime this weekend or next week. So look foward to that.**

 **Before I go, I just want to let you all know that my story of Sonic The Hedgehog is published and at the second account so go check it out.**

 **Anyway, That's all I have to say, I hope you guys enjoyed this story and as always. I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
